


Horny demons and holy angels

by destiel_ness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_ness/pseuds/destiel_ness
Summary: “Ohhh Castiieeeeeeeeel!”Castiel tried his best to not let out a desperate groan.He was currently sitting on an uncomfortable white chair in heaven.It was that time again where they had to hold meetings and much more boring stuff Castiel couldn’t care less about at the moment.Not when his hot, and probably horny, demon lover called for him in that extra sweet, high-pitched voice.





	Horny demons and holy angels

“Ohhh Castiieeeeeeeeel!”

Castiel tried his best to not let out a desperate groan.  
Biting his tongue, he tried keeping up his pokerface, hands curled into fists underneath the table.  
He was currently sitting on an uncomfortable white chair in heaven, a blank, huge table before him and a few other angels sitting next to him and in front of him.  
It was that time again where they had to hold meetings regarding the regulation of the individual heavens, manhandling the souls, and much more boring stuff Castiel couldn’t care less about at the moment. 

Not when his hot, and probably horny, demon lover called for him in that extra sweet, high-pitched voice. 

“Oh come here, baby boy! I want to fuck youuuu!” 

Castiel closed his eyes. This was torture.  
He already felt his pants tightening and soon there would be an obvious tent in his lower regions, decorated with a small, wet spot.  
Of course the angels had to hold their meetings in their human vessels, making them victims of human feelings. Of course Dean wasn’t able to survive even two hours without having sex.  
Of course Dean knew how to make the angel horny. And of course Dean knew that Cas could hear anything that was sent his way by him. 

 

“I know you can hear me! You know better than to let Daddy wait! So if you want to please me, you know where to find me.” 

Castiel shut his eyes closed. What was worse, he thought, having to leave the meeting and getting pissed comments thrown his way or having an angry demon charging you?

“Oh, and don’t forget to dress up for me, baby boy.” 

He knew he had to leave now or inevitable punishment would await him. 

“Uhm, I’m sorry, but it seems that I have an important ... meeting to attend to, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

Without another glance at his fellow angels, Castiel disappeared into thin air.  
He was afraid that Dean might punish him anyway, considering that he had let him wait a long time now.  
But to be honest, Castiel loved punishment. Only if it came from his demon, though. 

Standing in front of the old, shabby door of their little hideaway, Castiel fiddled nervously with the material of his short skirt that barely covered his ass.  
When Dean told him to dress up for him, Castiel knew better than to appear in his old trenchcoat.  
Along with his skirt and pantyhose, he was wearing a tight, low-backed shirt.  
Dean loved the feminine look of this shirt and Castiel also had his benefits; that way, his wings could stay wide and open on his back.  
Before he entered the room though, Castiel made sure to fold his wings tightly behind his back and to keep his head low, knowing that Dean loved it when the angel was totally submissive.  
What he couldn’t hide though was the fact that his slightly hardened cock was clearly visible underneath his short skirt. 

Upon entering the room, Castiel caught a small glimpse of Dean.  
He was laying on the huge king sized bed, stark naked, legs spread, one hand wrapped around his cock and one hand behind the back of his neck. 

“Mhmm baby, what made you take so long? My cock missed your tight little ass sooo much.” 

Castiel lowered his head even more and he couldn’t help both the blush rising in his cheeks and the growing hardness of his cock. 

“I see, someone’s eager. Come here to Daddy.” 

Keeping his eyes on the ground, Castiel made his way to the bed, careful to not step onto the many toys that were laying all around the room.  
When he reached the bed, Cas dared to raise his gaze until he looked directly into Dean’s lust blown, hungry eyes.  
He was slowly pumping his cock, savoring the sight of his obedient angel. 

“Oh, and don’t hide those pretty wings from me.” 

Castiel nodded eagerly and began spreading his wings slowly and nervously, not wanting to look too dominant or powerful with his pitch black feathers and his huge wingspan.  
When he heard a low growl, he looked up at Dean again to see him having his eyes closed, the hand on his cock going faster and faster. 

“Daddy? Can I make you feel good?” 

Another groan followed by a nod was all it took for the angel to nearly jump onto the bed, wet mouth on Dean’s hard member in a matter of milliseconds.  
On his hands and knees, Castiel raised his ass high into the air, knowing that the sight of it would please his daddy even more.  
Castiel’s tongue swirled around the head of Dean’s cock, lapping at the first drops of precum, before starting to take in his member inch by inch.  
Dean was busy watching him, watching the angel’s head go up and down while also throwing innocent glances at the demon from underneath thick lashes.  
He knew he wouldn’t last any longer because of his beautiful angel. 

“Enough mouth. Wings. Now.” 

Dean pulled Castiel away by his dark hair, hot mouth soon replaced by the feeling of silky feathers and the sensible flesh underneath. The angel rubbed his wings on Dean’s cock, making a shiver run down the demon’s spine and also giving himself a pleasurable sensation.  
Wings had always been Dean’s biggest kink and Castiel loved the feeling of Dean’s fat cock on his most sensitive body part. 

“That’s it. Right there, baby boy.” 

As he heard Dean getting closer to his orgasm, he suddenly felt something brush against his back, right in the place where his wings were attached to his shoulder blades.  
Castiel moaned at the feeling and he almost forgot to continue rubbing Dean in his pleasure.  
Both of Dean’s hands were behind his neck, so he guessed that it must be Dean’s tail who made him almost go crazy. 

With a last grunt, Dean came all over Castiel’s wing, painting the shimmering black feathers with his cum.  
Castiel was a bit disappointed when Dean stopped pleasuring him with his tail. He looked down at the demon and whined. 

“Daddy? Can you fuck me now?” 

Dean smirked but nodded, beckoning him to switch positions with a nod of his head.  
Castiel laid down on his back, wings carefully draped across the bed and the tips touching the floor.  
Dean carefully placed his hands next to the angels head, knees on either side of Castiel’s hips.  
He could practically hear the grin on Dean‘s face when he removed the plug from Castiel‘s ass. The angel almost never took it out, knowing that Dean wouldn’t want to have to prepare him first before he could fuck his ass. A little bit of cum from their last time together trickled out of Cas‘ hole.

“Good boy. Want me to fuck you? Fuck your tight little ass?” 

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded eagerly. His own cock was already leaking and it was painful that Dean made him wait so long. 

“Open your eyes, angel. I want to look into your innocent blues while fucking you.” 

With a groan, he opened his eyes again and Dean pushed his cock all the way into Castiel. Even though his hole was already wide, no plug could compare to Dean’s huge member.  
The demon didn’t even care that the angel was still fully dressed, and Castiel was happy that he had decided to not put on underwear. 

“Love it how you always dress up so nicely for me.” 

A small kiss on Castiel’s lips and Dean set up a fast pace, a pace that would probably break a human body from all of the force behind its pushes.  
Both hands now on each wing, Dean began pulling at the feathers, not too harsh but making Castiel scream out in pleasure.  
Cas felt his own orgasm building up and his breathing became more rapid, hands gripping the bedsheets tightly.  
Dean was also close again, his thrusts were even deeper and he fucked Castiel relentlessly. 

“What would your angel friends say if they knew you’re a demon’s whore?” 

With that, Castiel felt something tighten around his cock and rubbing it, and he knew that he wouldn’t last any longer.  
With Dean’s cock buried in his ass, two hands pulling at his sensitive feathers, and a demon tail wrapped around his cock, the angel came with Dean’s name on his lips. 

Castiel’s ass tightened around Dean and he let out a deep grunt, coming right after him.  
He kissed his angel on the lips while his cum filled up Castiel’s ass, his thrusts now getting sloppy.  
When he was sure that his cock was milked empty, he pulled out and put the plug back in. 

Dean fell down next to Castiel, pulled the angel into his arms and buried his face into the soft, dark hair.  
He felt Castiel’s wings drape around him protectively and the smaller man snuggled into his chest.  
Even though Dean was a kinky demon, he was a kind lover nonetheless, deeply adoring and loving his angel. 

When they had both caught their breath again, a smile crept onto Dean’s face. 

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ❤️ 
> 
> If you have any requests, message me and leave a comment! ❤️ 
> 
> Love you guys


End file.
